Zero in diapers
by prettyoddlife1
Summary: After a corrupted mission, Zero is turned into a one year old. He happens to wander to the Kuran mansion where the silverette has to make due with all of the vampires he despises especially Kaname. (Idea not original but I really like the character- turns -into- a -child plot but no one ever seems to finish them so . . . yeah)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : After a corrupted mission, Zero is turned into a one year old. He happens to wander to the Kuran mansion where the silverette has to make due with all of the vampires he despises especially Kaname. (Idea not original but I really like the character turns into a child plot but no one ever seems to finish them so . . . yeah)**

**Slightly OOC and a hint of AU**

**This is Shounen-Ai/ Yaoi , if you don't like then don't read**

**Rating may change for later chapters**

**Pairing : Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight**

░ Zero in diapers░

Zero Kiryuu was currently out on a mission from the council. Apparently there was a nest of Level-E's deep in the woods outside of a small town and the silver haired hunter just so happened to be the lucky guy to get the job. He pulled his heavy coat tighter around his body as he began to trudge through the darkened forest. It was just his luck to get a job in the middle of a gruesome winter and to make matters worse a light snow began to litter the ground.

The silverette grumbled something intelligible at the weather and gripped the handle of his Bloody Rose tighter. He wanted to get this mission over with quick and return to the Academy where he would have peace and quiet. Since it was winter break all of the Day Class and Night Class students went off to visit their families or somewhere fancy while Zero got to stay with Headmaster - insert unhappiness here- and enjoy nothing at all.

Yuki had invited him to go to her elder brother's mansion but obviously he declined. Firstly, why would he go and stay two weeks at his enemy's home, and Secondly, where there would undoubtedly be a surplus amount of vampires. The recently turned pure blood had told the silverette that even the nobles would be attending as well.

In all honesty, Zero declined Yuki because he didn't see her as a close friend or anything anymore ever since she became a vampire. Not only that she was a pureblood and Kuran's sister. He knew that it wasn't entirely the brunette girl's fault but he could not fully see past that. He felt guilty when he saw the hurt in Yuki's eyes after he'd given her a flat out _no_. To make matters worse, Kuran had been there to give him a disapproving look. Zero really disliked the guy and while Yuki was not close as she used to be, the silverette hoped that Kuran did not hurt her.

Zero really disliked the guy for reasons than one. There was a the sound of a branch snapping alerting the hunter and cutting his thought process short. Holding his Bloody Rose higher, Zero took stealthy footsteps deeper into the tree covered area. There was another snapping sound to his right causing him to turn his head slightly in that direction.

In a split second, the silvette was pushed to the frosty ground as a snarling inhuman thing lunged and clawed at him. Acting quick, Zero quickly fired two rounds into the Level-e's chest, effectively disintegrating the beast. Before the silverette could get to his feet, he heard growling somewhere behind him. Tilting his head up a bit, he saw another vampire.

The hunter twisted his body on the ground , aimed, and shot once to the middle of the Level-E's head. The vampire quickly fell to nothingness. Zero quickly got to his feet, not wasting anytime. He needed to gain some distance before the other vampires came. He could hear them at his feet as he ran and Zero prided himself with being fast. So caught up in running, the hunter failed to see the Level-E right behind him. The beast snarled and clawed at the silverette's back. Zero hissed from the searing pain but was not deterred as he turned, grabbed the vampire and pressed the gun into it's stomach. It was successfully killed.

Zero could feel a tiny hint of fear as he looked back at how many Level-E's were peering at him at the moment. He knew he had to fight or die. "Come on bloodsuckers" Zero beckoned them with his gun. They lunged at him and the hunter began firing.

It seemed like forever until the silverette had only piles of ash surrounding him. He wiped a small hint of blood from his lips and let himself fall to one knee as he was rather tired. Zero's head snapped up when he heard the distinct crunch of snow. "Who's there?" he called out to the intruder. This person did not have the putrid smell of a Level-E, whomever it was, was human. A shadowy figure appeared in between trees.

"Job well done, Zero Kiryuu but I am sorry to say that you have to die" Zero was faintly aware that the person pulled out a hunter's gun before he felt a hot pang in his chest. The boy fell to the ground clutching his chest, his eyes slowly closing.

The unknown figure walked closer to the fallen hunter. "I'm sorry Zero but you will ruin the plans of the association." They picked up the silverette's Bloody Rose and quickly vanished. Snow began to fall heavily covering up the red on the ground.

░ Zero in diapers░

Zero Kiryuu felt too cold for comfort, actually he felt near hypothermia. He tried to sit up but his clothes felt too heavy on him and he tried to pay no attention to the fact that he could not feel his legs in his pants nor his feet in his socks and shoes. He was definitely unbearably code. The silvette opened his eyes to see only darkness. That was not right. All of sudden, memories flooded the hunter's mind. Him fighting the Level-E's then an unknown person shooting him in the chest.

He should be dead. Was he dead? No, Zero shook his head then he wouldn't be feeling the coldness or even be thinking at the moment; however nothing explained why he could not feel clothing covering his body. Zero crawled trying to find his way from the darkness.

_Wait he crawled_? Zero began to panic as he made his way to the openings of his shirt and coat. _Oh no. Oh no. _A small head popped out into the winter world. Zero was overcome with anxiety as he hesitantly pulled his hand out to look at it. _Shit, I've been turned into a child. A baby no less. I cannot survive out here with this body. Shelter, _the now young Zero thought. Making haste, the silverette tried to pull his coat to cover his small frame but it was too heavy for him. Baby Zero bit his lip from frustration. He would just have to take the shirt. It was thin but it would have to do.

The silverette quickly wrapped the shirt around his now tiny naked body. Zero looked up at the sky, everything seemed so big to him now and dark. Fear slowly crept into the boy. The sky was growing darker and snow was falling harder and faster. Zero began to run, his tiny feet quickly chilling from the snow.

As the hunter ran, it became harder for him to breath, his body was growing cold.

_Curse this body. _

Zero was ready to give up hope but then from among the trees he could faintly see bright lights from a large home. With more reason to go on, Zero began to run quicker pushing his little build. He would have smiled when he reached the gates of the mansion, if his tiny face had not been frozen stiff. The silverette was just big enough to fit through the gaps of the wrought iron gates.

He toddled up the long drive, he would have run but his tiny legs were not up for the exertion. The hunter made his way around the cars lined in the drive and made a beeline for the door. Zero had to take his time with the fairly large steps because his legs were both incredibly short now and cold. Once on the landing Zero looked up and gawked. The doors were gigantic and the doorbell was terribly high up.

_My life is simply wonderful,_ Zero thought. Balling up a tiny fist, Zero pounded as hard as he could on the wood not enjoying the sting on his frost bitten hands. He should have surely died. He could liken this trip to hell. Zero wanted to say he waited patiently but he didn't.

He was freezing cold and the shirt he'd managed to carry was now soaked from the snow. His small frame was wracked with violent shivers and he was sure his skin was blue. Zero was not able to ball his fist again so he waited. It seemed like forever when someone opened the door. Heat immediately called to Zero but he was more focused on who answered.

"Hello?" Takuma Ichijo looked around into the cold night but saw no one. Tiny Zero rolled his eyes and pulled on the blonde's pants leg. _Again, I hate really hate my life. _Takuma immediately looked down and saw Zero. Green eyes widen with shock. "Oh my." he quickly picked Zero up and cuddled Zero to his chest. "What are you doing out here little guy? You are freezing."

Zero reluctantly snuggled into the blonde vampire's warm sweater. He vaguely heard the door being closed and felt Takuma clutch him tighter to his warmth. "Dear god, who would leave such a cute baby in the cold like this. You are on the brink of death." Worry laced the boy's voice. The hunter did not care since he had a small bit of warmth now. He could feel the blonde quicken his steps.

"Takuma is anyone out there?!" The silverette heard none other than Aido Hanabusa yell. "Shut it you idiot." a feminine voice reprimanded him. Zero guessed that it was Ruka. Gosh, he just had to stumble into Kuran's mansion of all places. The smell of food drifted to Zero's noise making his tummy growl.

"Oh seems as if someone is hungry. Don't worry we will get you food now. You're just in time for dinner" He whispered to the baby in his arms. A warm hand pressed to Zero's damp hair and slowly stroked it back and forth which Zero found soothing. If Takuma didn't notice it was the hunter, than the others wouldn't either. Babies had their own smell, they always smelled new and fresh.

Zero felt the heat grow as the blonde stepped into another room. The smell of food was also more prominent here. "Finally Takuma . . . wait, what's that?" came Aido's voice.

"Well I found this little guy at the door, Kaname-kun. It explained why the knocking was so low. I think he wandered here himself and he had nothing but this large shirt on. He's freezing but should be warming up a bit." Takuma explained. "What should we do with him?"

"Put him by the fireplace so he can warm up, I'll have the cook make something that he can eat. Surely he doesn't have many teeth yet." Kaname Kuran's strong voice floated over to Zero's small ears, making them perk up.

"Is he asleep?" Came Yuki's excited voice. _Of course she would be happy to see a baby._

"Oh no! He's probably like this because he's cold. Hold on." Zero didn't have time to know what was happening before Takuma turned him around to face a table full of vampires. They all stared at him with curious expressions and Zero felt put on the spot so he did the only thing he knew how to do. He cried.

All the nobles started to go into a frenzy only managing to heighten the wails from Zero. Well it was mostly Aido but isn't always. Yuki rushed to Takuma's side and tried to say soothing words while said blonde tried to rock Zero back and forth. Nothing was working, and the tears kept falling.

One Kaname Kuran was not liking the situation at all so he said, "Enough" efficiently ceasing all the commotion even Zero's crying. All of the other vampires turned their attention to the older brunette, Zero turned his big watery eyes too.

"Takuma bring the baby to me." Kaname ordered. "Are you sure Ka-"

"Now"

"Okay." The blonde quickly deposited Zero into the pureblood's arms. The silverette sent a seemingly lethal glare to Takuma but the blonde only found it cute and pinched Zero's cheeks then went to take his seat by Shiki Senri. Yuki pranced back to the table and sat at her seat next to Kaname. She started making googly eyes at baby Zero and the hunter was almost thankful when Kuran turned Zero to face him.

" Now, you will sit here, be quiet, and warm up then you will eat something. Understood." Zero thought Kaname would be a scary father so he gave a small head tilt which the brunette took as a _yes. _

"Ne, oniichan that is not the way to talk to a baby . Did you speak with me that way?" Yuki wondered. _Probably not,_ Zero thought.

"Of course not." he answered. _Totally knew it._

"Well, Yuki-chan is right. You are supposed to speak with the baby more affectionately." Aido butted in, knowingly. Everyone at the table nodded, even Shiki and Rima agreed. Who knew?

Yuki clapped her hands together causing everyone to look at her. "Right! We have to give him a name."

Kaname sighed and looked at his sister. "And what do you suggest Yuki? Although he probably will not be staying long if his parents are looking for hi-"

"That does not matter for now he will be with us so I vote to call him little Zero." Everyone gave the girl and incredulous look. "What? you guys cannot say he doesn't look just like him only in adorable baby form." Everyone turned their attention back to the baby that was actually Zero and studied him. Kaname had turned him back to face the nobles.

"Well he does have silver hair" Takuma pointed out.

"And lilac eyes" This was from Ruka.

" Don't forget that cute little scowl of his." Everyone looked at Aido, even Zero. The blonde blushed and sank into his seat. "Not that I was looking or anything."

"Besides Aido's crush on Zero, are we sure that it isn't Zero's lovechild or something." Rima spoke up. Zero watched as she tried to sneak the mahogany haired vampire a pocky stick. He tried hard not to roll his eyes at her comment. _There's no way I would copulate with the opposite gender, not that they know that._

"No, this baby is definitely fully human and doesn't even have hunter's blood running through his veins." Kaname replied, easily burying her statement. "And don't spoil your appetite Shiki. Speaking of which, we should all began eating and it is agreed upon that the child shall be called Little Zero for the time being."

All of the nobles agreed with a shake of their heads. Kaname looked down at the baby in his arms. The child did in fact look like the hunter and he was quite cute. If this had been actually Zero, there was no way he would willingly sit in Kaname's lap this long. Although the pureblood fancied the idea of the older silverette sitting in his lap, he would never admit it to the hunter who still despised him with a passion.

The pureblood's thoughts were interrupted when a maid came and sat a steaming bowl of chicken broth in front of Kaname. "The soup Lord Kaname" the girl bowed low then left when the brunette dismissed her. Zero stared at the soup that smelled delicious and could not suppress the growl of his stomach. All of the vampires stared at him causing the hunter to blush , warming up his still cold cheeks.

"Awww, that was the cutest stomach growl ever!" Yuki shouted out. She reached out her arms to Zero. "Oh, oniichan please let me feed Little Zero. He's just too adorable."

Zero felt his eye began to twitch at the girl. There was no way he would let Yuki feed him. The silverette began shaking his head from side to side at the long haired brunette. Chuckles surrounded the table at the cute action. " It looks like Zero-chan does not wish for you to feed him." Kaname told her although secretly happy that the child didn't want to go to his sister.

" You act just like big Zero." The female pureblood pouted. _And you act younger than me,_ the hunter would have remarked if it wouldn't have come from his mouth in baby talk. He had the body of a one year old for Kami's sake.

" Even so Yuki. you should drink your water then eat your dinner and stop acting like a child."

" Sure sure" The brown haired grumbled to her brother but she followed his orders anyway. Zero watched as she dropped the blood tablets into the clear liquid which slowly turned to red. Lilac eyes saw all of the rest of the nobles do the same.

"It's time to eat for you as well Little Zero." A tiny shiver wracked the small body from the deep voice near his ear. Zero turned to look at Kaname with wide eyes but was bemused when he saw the worried expression upon the pureblood's face. "Hmm. It seems that you are still cold. Hurry and eat this soup."

Zero warily eyed the spoonful of soup hovering in front of his face. He really did not wish to be fed by the Kuran male either but the broth smelled delicious so slowly he leaned forward and ate. Then the messy dinner began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : After a corrupted mission, Zero is turned into a one year old. He happens to wander to the Kuran mansion where the silverette has to make due with all of the vampires he despises especially Kaname. **

Chapter 2

░ Zero in diapers ░

" I knew he was a demonic baby. How dare he spill all of that soup on Kaname-sama!" Aido pointed an accusing finger at the little silver haired child currently sitting in Yuki's lap. Innocent lilac eyes stared back at the blonde as if he had not done a thing.

" He didn't mean it Aido, now stop being such a meanie to little Zero as if he would ever do something with malicious intent." The brunette girl swatted the blonde's hand away. While Yuki wasn't looking, Zero sent Aido a smug smile.

"Aagghh, did you see that Yuki? He just smirked at me! As if he wouldn't do something with malicious intent to one of us, look who you named him after" The blonde exclaimed.

Yuki simply rolled her eyes at his antics then went to making baby talk at Zero, much to his chagrin. All of the nobles were currently in the living room of the Kuran mansion talking idly amongst one another. Kaname had to go to his bedroom for a change of clothes due to an incident at dinner earlier.

Aido did have it right on the mark, Zero spilled the bowl of soup onto the pureblood on purpose. He had not liked when the brunette started doing airplane circles with his food so he accidentally tilted the broth over, making sure to move when it happened.

If he had been older, Zero would have laughed his head off, secretly of course but now he had to hold it in entirely. Lilac eyes rolled to Yuki who was still speaking babble to him. This must have been his punishment for doing that to the pureblood. As soon as Kaname announced dinner would be over, the girl had swept the silverette into her arms and her brother didn't even stop her.

_I swear I saw a smirk on the bastard's face. He couldn't have known I did it on purpose ,right?_

As if conjuring said bastard himself, Kaname walked into the room in all of his gloriousness. He had donned a brand new outfit even though Zero only spilled the soup on his pants, in the crotch area. Now that Zero thought about it, he had to suppress a cringe.

Red wine eyes found small lilac ones. _Now is my chance_, Zero thought as Yuki continued cooing words into his ear. If no one else would save him then surely the other brunette would. All of the nobles were currently occupied enough not to pay attention to him.

Takuma and Shiki were snuggled up together on a loveseat. _A relationship I didn't need to know about._

Rima was asleep. _Between her and Senri they would get enough naps for the world._

Ruka was pissed of. _When was she not?_

Kain was watching said girl being pissed off. _He should just give up and go for the other blonde. _

Aido was glaring at the silverette and pouting at the same time. _The usual._

Yuki was being annoying. _Yuki_ is _being annoying. _

So that left the elder Kuran who still staring at Zero with pure amusement in his eyes. The silverette frowned but knew Kaname was his only hope so, he started struggling out of Yuki's arms causing the girl to stop her inane chatter. "Oh" she said, surprise in her voice. She looked up at her brother then figured that was the reason for Zero's struggle.

A giggle spilled from her lips. "It looks like Little Zero wants you oniichan." Kaname raised a perfectly arched brow. "So it does."

Feeling the pureblood girl loosen her hold, Zero broke free. With hope in his eyes, he looked up at Kaname and opened his mouth. All of the vampires in the room stopped what they had been doing and looked at the cute child.

Little Zero held out his arms to Kaname, who was across the room. "Ka . . .na . . . me" The silverette struggled the name out with his new high pitched voice. A blush stained every vampires cheeks at the adorableness of the little boy.

Kaname had to hold himself back from picking the baby up and cuddling him to his chest. If he did, he probably would never let anyone else have the silverette. The pureblood beckoned the child closer. Zero put a finger in his mouth and looked around nervously with wide eyes at all of the vampires.

The boy didn't know how cuddly he looked at the moment with his finger in his mouth, shirt barely on his shoulders and his hair silky hair slightly ruffled. All of the vampires at that moment wanted to hold Little Zero to themselves. Yuki had to bite her tongue to stave of squealing and possibly scaring everyone. Kaname's thoughts again had strayed to wondering what an older Zero would look like with a finger in his mouth, hair ruffled, and his - Kaname's- shirt falling off his shoulders. _Damn sexy_, the brunette thought. He shook his head, ridding himself of ill thoughts. Instead he looked at Little Zero who was still looking at all of the vampires with wide lilac eyes.

" Come on Little Zero, you can do it" Kaname urged the silverette. Zero looked skeptical at first but then he took his first step. Then another, and he was walking to the brunette , a big toothless smile on his face. All of the nobles began urging him on.

A very happy baby he was, until he fell.

Zero's shirt lifted up and in that moment he had remembered he had nothing to cover him on at all. _So embarrassing but I won't cry . . . I won't cry. Damn these emotions of a child. _Everyone waited in silence, trying not to laugh or do anything when they saw the silverette's exposed bottom. Seconds went by before the hunter lifted his tiny head up.

A plump bottom lip began to tremble.

Wide lilac eyes started to water.

Chubby cheeks turned red.

"Oh no, he's going to cry again" Aido pointed out in mock horror.

Kaname acted fast, quickly picking up Little Zero and wrapping him in his arms. The silverette didn't get the chance to release his first wail because he was so surprised. Even more when the brunette began softly bouncing him up and down. "You will be fine. I'll see if I have any old clothes for you." he whispered to the hunter than to the vampires, "I will return shortly."

Everyone nodded then watched as the pureblood zipped up the stairs.

"Kaname-sama would make a great dad" Aido comment. All of the remaining vampires voiced their agreements then Yuki added with a sigh, "Too bad he's gay."

"Yes, that too." Everyone said.

* * *

**A/N : I will post another chapter later on today. **


	3. Chapter 3

Zero woke up the next morning, a small sigh escaping his lips. He felt undoubtedly content as he was surrounded by warmth. A warmth he gladly snuggled closer to. The silverette found his new pillow to be amazingly comfortable and it even wrapped around his whole body and held him close.

Huge lilac eyes popped open. _That does not sound right, _Zero thought as his small hands reached up to push against whatever was holding him down, however no matter how much the silverette struggled he could not get rid of the iron hold. That's when Zero remembered who exactly he was clinging on to , whose bed he was in and why.

A frown - lessened by Zero's cherubic face - passed as he remembered the details of the night before. He didn't know how long but for now he was in baby form due to some idiot that had shot him. To the silverette's luck he had also managed to fall onto the Kuran's doorstep and now he was asleep in the elder pureblood's arms.

Just the thought made Zero want to blush from anger and embarrassment.

After Kaname had brought Baby Zero up to his room and then given him a bath - _which the pureblood had been surprisingly gentle and patient_ - the hunter's little body passed out from exhaustion to the point he could not let a cry when the bastard laid in the bed with him in his arms.

From the slow rise and fall of his chest, Zero could tell that pureblood was still asleep. There was no sound in the room but Kaname's shallow breaths. The hunter thought about how caring Kaname had been with him overnight which Zero found entirely uncharacteristic of the male brunette. That wasn't the way the silverette wanted him to act, he actually had wished at a point that Kuran had told Takuma to leave Zero outside to freeze. It would have been even more of a reason to hate the guy.

_Which would have been way better than me actually wanting to see more of this side of the bastard. Even so . . .. _The silverette found himself scooting up in the pureblood's arms so he could get a better look of the brunette's face. A small sliver of sunlight cut through the otherwise darkened room, casting an ethereal glow across Kaname's face. Another frown managed to cross the hunter's face as he openly stared at the sleeping brunette.

Zero did not like that certain look on the other boy at all because it made the pureblood seem too human. He did not like the fact that Kaname looked rather handsome at the moment. The silverette had never failed to notice how beautiful all of the vampires were but - _he would never admit it _- the brunette was by far the only one that truly captured his lilac eyes. Those same eyes roved over the pureblood's perfect features from his long lashes , to high angular cheekbones and thin yet lush lips.

The silverette couldn't help but to reach out one of his small hands just for a touch.

"What are you doing, Little Zero?"

_What the hell?!_ The silverette quickly retracted his hand at the sound of the pureblood's voice. A furious blush stained his cheeks as he found himself looking directly into red wine eyes. That same face that Zero had just a moment ago ached to touch, now held a smirk.

"I thought I could play sleep for a moment longer but my desire to see the expression on your face won over. I do find it rather cute." The pureblood admitted with a chuckle.

Zero was not having any of it. He was far too embarrassed to stay so close to the pureblood anymore and far too angry. He tried desperately to push away from Kaname but that only seemed to make the brunette tighten his hold even more.

" I imagine this would be a reaction of the older Zero if he were ever to be in my arms and caught unaware."

Little Zero stopped his struggling at the pureblood's words. Again the thought crossed the lilac eyed hunter's mind that Kaname could possibly know he was actually the Zero Kiryuu. The silverette looked up at the elder boy curiously.

Kaname raised a dark brow. "Why the odd expression? I have my thoughts about the hunter from time to time and Kiryuu probably has his about me." The brunette's brow furrowed in frustration as he slowly set up in the king sized bed, Zero still his arms. " His thoughts on me are more than likely not very good."

_He sounds almost . . . sad about that and what could he possibly think about me that he doesn't deem bad?_ Zero was confused by the forlorn expression that briefly crossed the vampire prince's face before he just as quickly replaced it with his usual cool facade. Red wine eyes turned to the hunter.

"Enough of that, it is still too early for the others to awake, nearly 9:00 am in fact. Since, you are a human child I assume that is why you have awoken so early. Would you like breakfast?"

Zero wanted to protest and tell the brunette he wanted to know more about the vampire's thoughts on him but then his stomach made a loud rumbling noise. Surprised, the silverette looked up at Kaname who looked just as shocked as he felt but then a low, deep laugh erupted from the pureblood.

Zero's eyes widen even further at the wonderful sounding laugh the brunette had. A blush lit up the hunter's small face ,not from his stomach but at the thought of the cold bastard having such an amazing laugh, which he liked.

"I take that as a yes." Kaname said after he had calmed from the sudden burst of laughter. Zero glared up at the temporarily bigger person. Kaname smirked and took the silverette's tiny form in his arms, holding him close to his chest.

Zero wanted to jump from the brunette's hold but nothing good would come from that , except a hurt body part maybe and he really didn't need that in his current body.

_Please let me turn back soon,_the hunter thought as Kaname led them from his room into the halls. The lilac eyed boy took a quick glance up at the brunette, only to find his deep eyes watching him in turn. _Or I fear there will be things I don't know if I really want to find out. _

**A/N : Sorry for the late chapter. Ugh, I feel terribly for updating a freaking month later but I promised this story would be finished and I am going to give you guys a finished story. **


End file.
